People with untreated sleep apnea may stop breathing during sleep, sometimes hundreds of times during the night and often for a minute or longer. Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) may be caused by a blockage of the airway, typically when soft tissue at the rear of the throat collapses and closes during sleep.
Treatment of sleep apnea attempts to restore regular nighttime breathing. According to one known treatment, continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is used to maintain breathing. In this treatment, the patient may wear a mask over his nose during sleep. The mask delivers air into the throat to increase the airway pressure in order to keep the throat open during sleep. According to another known treatment, the patient wears an oral appliance during sleep. The oral appliance adjusts the lower jaw and tongue to keep the throat open during sleep. According to yet another known treatment, surgery may be used to correct airways. Such surgery may be performed to remove tissue that may block the airway, for example, the tonsils, adenoids, or uvula.